Lucifer : Prince of Darkness
by Kazemito
Summary: Dia adalah raja dari vampire di masa lalu, keberadaan yang di takuti dan merupakan anak dari Lucifer. Dia menyembunyikan keberadaannya setelah sekian lama setelah perang akbar berakhir. /Tak ada yang salah dari dunia ini, yang salah adalah kita yang telah merusak dunia ini./Lihatlah manusia dan kau akan mengerti kenapa aku menyukai mereka./ Fem-Vali
1. Prolog

Lucifer : Prince of Darkness

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Semua char yang ada di fic ini bukan milik saya

Genre : Fantasi, Romance, Humor.

Summary :

Dia adalah raja dari vampire di masa lalu, keberadaan yang di takuti dan merupakan anak dari Lucifer. Dia menyembunyikan keberadaannya setelah sekian lama setelah perang akbar berakhir. /Tak ada yang salah dari dunia ini, yang salah adalah kita yang telah merusak dunia ini./Lihatlah manusia dan kau akan mengerti kenapa aku menyukai mereka./

* * *

Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan, matanya memandang jalanan bersalju dari balik kaca sebuah café. Dia sesekali menghirup wangi kopi yang tersedia dimejanya. Wangi, seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya. Ah sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan bebas seperti ini.

'perkembangan manusia memang selalu membuatku terkejut.'

Dia bergumam dalam hati, mata merahnya menatap kembali jalanan kota itu, banyak anak-anak yang berlarian menyambut musim ini, dan tak sedikit remaja yang berlarian dengan pasangannya dan saling melempar bola-bola salju.

Manusia dengan segala keunikan dan ekspresi mereka.

Dia berdiri saat kopinya sudah habis, dia membayar minumannya dan keluar dari café itu. Udara dingin menusuk kulit tak ia hiraukan. Sesekali anak-anak tampak mengajaknya untuk bermain lempar salju, dan dia menerima tawaran itu. Bermain dengan anak-anak adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Banyak juga yang meliriknya dengan segala tingkah perempuan. Bahkan di antara mereka ada yang tidak sadar bahwa dia hampri celaka karena itu. Pesona dari seorang bangsawan Vampire, bukan hanya bangsawan tetapi raja Vampire –bukan raja sih tapi mantan raja karena dia lebih memilih bebas.

Tapi banyak kalangan yang masih mengikutinya dan melayaninya. Mereka sendiri mencetak nama mereka diberbagai kisah dan selalu diingat manusia. Bahkan diantara pengikutnya ada iblis, Youkai mau-pun malaikat jatuh.

Dia tidak peduli dengan pengikut selagi mereka mau menerima dirinya. Oh ya dia menjadi setengah Vampire karena ayahnya adalah iblis, malahan raja iblis. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Satan ataupun Lucifer, Satan Lucifer adala mimpi buruk bagi setiap keberadaan makhluk hidup.

Ya dia adalah anak dari iblis itu dan seorang Vampire. Dia suda tua dan hidup selama ribuan tahun, bahkan lebih tua dari raja iblis saat ini. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan keberadaannya semenjak dia diangkat menjadi raja dan berakhir pada perang akbar yang terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Kira-kira seperti itulah orang-orang melihatnya, dari lahir sampai kematian ayahnya. Sekarang dia lebih memilih hidup di antara manusia, menyembunyikan keberadaannya dan menyuruh para pengikutnya untuk mencari apa yang tersembunyi dialam semesta ini.

"Kak aku akan membalasmu!"

Sebuah bola salju menghantam wajah tampannya. Dia memicingkan matanya tajam, mata merah itu tampak menyeramkan dan indah bersamaan. Dia berlari mengejar bocah laki-laki yang telah melemparkan bola salju itu. Bisa saja dia menghindarinya,tetapi dia ingin melihat ekspresi bahagia itu.

"Awas kamu!"

Tawa itu, apakah manusia selepas itu mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Bahkan dia perlu ratusan tahun untuk mendapatkan emosi didalam dirinya, ratusan tahun yang dia habiskan dengan manusia; menikah, punya istri dan memiliki anak, lalu mereka meninggal karena faktor umur kecuali beberapa anaknya yang mewarisi darah iblis dan Vampire nya. Mereka telah membangun tempat mereka sendiri yang berisikan Vampire dan membangun sebuah klan dunia bawah yaitu Belial.

Ada yang mengatakan Belial adalah keturunan Lucifer dan itu memang benar, keturunanannya dengan ibu tirinya sendiri, keturunanya karena telah menyetubuhi ibu tirinya –iblis penggoda Lilith, yang dikenal sebagai dewi malam di padang pasir sana.

"Hai bisakah aku mengambil foto denganmu?."

Dia berhenti mengejar anak kecil itu, saat seorang wanita cantik mendekatinya. Rambutnya pirang seperti orang barat sana, dengan bodi yang bagus. Wajahnya sungguh cantik, tapi dia sudah beberapa kali menemukan yang lebih cantik dari ini. Jika dia mau dia bisa saja mendapatkan wanita ini.

Atau mereka yang menginginkan dirinya.

Dia tidak menolak dan mendekati wanita itu, mereka mengambil beberapa gambar dan di akhiri dengan kecupan dan berbagi nomor ponsel. Anak-anak yang bemain dengannya telah pulang karena sudah sore, udara semakin dingin. Tapi yakinlah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini.

"Perkenalkan namaku Helenna, kamu?."

"Naruto, Altair Lucrecio Naruto Luciel."

Perempuan itu bingung, nama pria itu terlalu rumit baginya. Bahkan beberapa orang yang mendengar berbisik-bisik dan ada juga yang tertawa. Orang luarkah?

Ya semua orang pasti menganggap dirinya orang luar, tapi itu adalah nama yang di berikan oleh ibunya. Yakinlah, nama bangsawan Vampire dulu memang selalu rumit seperti itu, bukan salahnya sendiri, dulu bahasa seperti itu adalah bahasa yang populer.

"Apa?."

"Altair Lucrecio Naruto Luciel."

Naruto mengulangi dengan sabar, bermain dengan manusia dalam waktu ratusan tahun membuatnya memahami bagaimana manusia. Dia iblis dan sifat buruk selalu ada didalam benaknya, dan dia Vampire, melihat wanita cantik didepannya membuat nafsunya naik untuk menikmati darah wanita itu.

Tak ada yang salah, tuhan lah yang mengatur mereka. Bagaimana iblis dan Vampire menjalani kehidupan, itu semua sudah di atur oleh tuhan.

"Namamu sungguh rumit, bisa aku panggil Naruto atau Luciel?."

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli, dia memandang wanita itu, dan itu dibalas wanita itu sendiri. Perempuan itu tampak salah tingkah, dalam benaknya dia bertanya kepada tuhan. Adakah makhluk seindah ini?

"Nona sudah malam, ini musim dingin dan sebentar lagi suhu pasti turun dengan drastis. Pulanglah, kau bisa dalam bahaya nanti."

Naruto berbalik arah, memang benar yang di katakannya. Udara semakin dingin, dan jacket tebal yang selalu mereka kenakan tak selamanya bisa hangat. Memang musim dingin tahun ini sangat-sangat dingin.

Jalanan kota Kyoto meninggalkan jejak langkah kakinya. Bahkan tak jauh, perempuan itu mengejarnya dan melingkarkan tangannya kelengan kiri Naruto. senyum menggoda dan tingkah berani membuat Naruto merasa putus asa, dia tahu apa yang diinginkan wanita ini. Manusia memang selalu memiliki tingkah yang sama dan tidak susah untuk menebak isi pemikiran mereka jika kamu hidup selama ratusan tahun dengan mereka.

"Antarin pulang dong. Aku takut tau!."

Memang benar, jalanan sudah sepi; dan mungkin banyak para penjahat yang memanfaatkan keadaan. Apa mereka salah menjadi jahat?

Ada beberapa orang yang terpaksa mencuri demi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Dia menganggap itu tidaklah salah, karena yang salah adalah pemerintah yang selalu memakan harta rakyatnya.

"Nona, tunjukan jalannya dan jangan bertingkah seperti itu."

Dia merasa risih, wangi tubuh wanita ini, dia sangat ingin menikmati darah manusia disampingnya. Darah iblis dan dorongan nafsu makan Vampire membuatnya tersiksa. Di masa lalu apakah istrinya tahu bahwa dia bukan manusia?

Tentu tahu dan dia tidak pernah merahasikan apa-pun dari kekasih hidupnya itu. Bahkan walau ada beberapa diantara mereka meninggalkannya. Dia tidak peduli karena banyak yang mau dengannya, termasuk dengan pelayannya.

Soal pelayan, dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Sudah 76 tahun dia menyuruh mereka untuk memahami manusia. Karena pelayannya itu paling anti manusia.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?."

Dan pada akhirnya, selama perjalanan dia terpaksa menahan segala emosi didalam hatinya. Sampai pada waktunya, di apartemen itu dia menumpahkan segala emosinya. Menyesap lembut leher itu dan menggigit serta meminum darah wanita itu.

Dia tahu bahwa wanita itu memberontak dan terkejut, dia tidak peduli dengan teriakan itu. Sampai pada akhirnya wanita itu menerima dan tahu identitasnya dan lebih memilih diam dan menikmatinya. Pada akhirnya keberadaannya hilang dari pikiran wanita itu, dia tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui untuk saat ini.

* * *

Satu-satunya yang membuatnya tertarik dengan dunia adalah ketidakbatasan manusia dalam berkembang. Dulu manusia adalah makhluk lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa, mengharapka pertolongan dari dewa dan belajar menggunakan kekuatan yang melewati batas manusia.

Itu berhasil, bahkan tercatat dalam sejarah. Saat dia masih muda dan digadang-gadang sebagai Vampire terkuat didalam rasnya dan semua iblis mengakui kekuatannya, ada seorang laki-laki yang berhasil menaklukan 72 kepala keluarga iblis dineraka, memahami buku yang dijatuhkan Raziel kepadanya, diberkati tuhan dengan kebijaksanaan.

Lalu apa yang didapatinya setelah ribuan tahun hidup didunia ini. Dia adalah keberadaan yang sudah sangat tua, dia abadi dan sulit untuk mati. Darah iblis dan Vampire membuatnya sangat sulit untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan kematian. Vampire adalah makhluk yang sangat cepat beregenerasi –walau tak sehebat para werewolf- dan iblis adalah makhluk dengan segala kekuatan besar yang sudah mereka bawa dari lahir.

Dia belum menemukan apa-pun yang dicarinya dari arti kehidupannya selama ini. Apa yang sudah dicapainya? Kekuasaan, wanita, harta, bahkan dunia?

Dia sudah jenuh mendengar semua itu. Tetapi makhluk-makhluk mortal selalu menginginkan itu, dia bingung atau tuhan memang menciptakan pemikiran tak terbatas dan keinginan kuat, serta tingkah yang tak bisa dipahami golongan sepertinya, apakah tuhan menciptakan kelebihan itu kepada manusia?

Entahlah, dia bingung…

Dilangit malam; setelah dia menikmati darah manis setelah puluhan bahkan ratusan tahun, dia terbang dengan semangat. Kekuatannya seolah kembali bangkit setelah meminum darah manusia. Makhluk mortal itu seperti hewan ternak bagi bangsanya.

Mata merahnya melirik gedung-gedung pencakar langit. 6 pasang sayap kelelawar membentang lebar dipunggungnya. Mungkin Lucifer adalah satu-satunya klan iblis yang bisa menumbuhkan 6 pasang sayap. Walau sebuat apa-pun klan iblis lainnya –bahkan jika itu melebihi kekuatan seorang Lucifer, mereka hanya bisa menumbuhkan sepasang sayap.

Dia menghentikan laju terbangnya saat dia merasakan sebuah aura naga yang bergerak cepat menuju kearahnya. Aura naga bercampur iblis…

Apakah dia akan menemui saudaranya iblisnya. Sudah ratusan tahun dia tidak bertarung semenjak perang akbar, mungkin sebagai pemanasan dia akan melayani tamunya ini.

Sebuah pukulan hampir menghantam punggungnya andai dia tidak menghindar dan mencengkram tangan itu. Waktu seolah melambat dan ribuan tetes darah memenuhi langit. Tetes darah itu membuat sebuah lingkaran besar, mengurung dirinya dan sosok ber-amor naga putih.

Hakuryuukou; kaisar naga putih yang melegenda, namanya selalu ada dipikiran para makhluk supranatural. Tersegel didalam benda yang diciptakan God of Bible, dan merupakan lawan yang sangat menyusahkan dengan kemampuannya yang membagi energy lawan dan menjadikannya energy dirinya sendiri.

"Kau salah jika menyentuhku."

 **[Divide]**

Naruto merasakan energinya berkurang setengah. Tapi itu tidak berarti apa-pun, dia adalah keberadaan dengan energy sihir yang melimpah. Tubuhnya pecah menjadi kelelawar-kelelawar kecil dan menyerang sosok ber-armor putih itu dengan gelombang suara yang sangat keras.

"Arggghhh… sial ini sakit sekali brengsek."

Walau tubuhnya terlindungi dengan armor, tapi itu tidak menutupi fakta bahwa dia masih bisa mendengar suara bukan? Hakuryuukou itu berteriak kesakitan, serasa telinganya mau pecah. Rasa sakit itu tak bisa dia tahan, dia melepaskan semua energy sihirnya dan membuat semua kelelawar itu menghilang.

 **"Vali yang kamu serang bukan tubuh sebenarnya."**

Vali terdiam. Vali atau Vali Lucifer, cucu langsung dari Satan Lucifer. Dari suaranya jelas dia terlihat sebagai perempuan dengan armor berat yang cocok untuk laki-laki. Kepalanya sibuk mencari keberadaan kekuatan yang membuatnya tertarik. Darah Lucifer memang selalu berbuat kerusakan dan menyukai pertarungan.

"Nona, aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu."

Suara ini tampak seperti telepati. Tetapi bahkan dia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan pemilik suara, kesal dengan keadaanya. Dia menembakkan acak laser biru kesegala arah. Sampai pada akhirnya kekesalannya semakin memuncak, Hakuryuukou memilih diam.

"Kau menyerah nona? Aku sudah menggali kehidupanmu, kau ternyata Lucifer eh."

Naruto keluar dari bayangan wanita itu. Perempuan itu tampak terkaget dengan aksi Naruto; dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada kemampuan seperti itu.

"Ka-kau bagaimana bisa tahu."

Naruto tertawa pelan, dia mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayap iblisnya. Sepasang taring, tanduk dan sebuah ekor iblis melengkapi penampilan Naruto; matanya semakin berwarna merah darah, dan kukunya memanjang.

"Bisa dikatakan aku adalah kakekmu, kau cucu dari saudara seayahku ya."

Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Lucifer. Hanya Lucifer yang bisa menumbuhkan sayap sampai enam pasang, tubuhnya bergemetar saat merasakan pancaran kekuatan besar itu. Sangat besar dan kelam, Albion sendiri memilih diam. Karena dia sudah tahu siapa sosok itu, dia sendiri yang memerintahkan Vali untuk menemui sumber kekuatan ini.

"Karena meminum darah tadi, aku tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanku. Beruntung hanya kau yang merasakannya. Tenanglah jangan takut, aku beda dengan kakekmu. Aku lebih penyayang dan waras."

 **"Vali turuti perkataan pria itu, dia adalah anak Lucifer dengan seorang Vampire. Jangan membuat masalah dengannya untuk sekarang. Jika kamu mau, iktulah dengannya, dia memiliki kebencian yang besar kepada kakekmu."**

Vali tampak ragu menerima uluran tangan itu, Albion terus mengoceh untuk menyambutnya. Terpaksa Vali menerimanya, demi balas dendam, dia rela melakukan apa-pun. Kenyataan pahit masa lalu tak bisa dia lupakan, di hina, dipukuli, di anggap aib, dan dilecehkan membuatnya membenci keluarganya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak tahu seorang Lucifer seperti ini?

"Aku sudah hidup ribuan tahun. Bisa dikatakan bahkan kakekmu itu adalah adikku, aku juga sudah menghilang semenjak perang akbar selesai. Oh tidak, aku sudah membuat ayah tertawa karena aksi gilaku menyetubuhi nenekmu. Dia sungguh menggoda kamu tahu?."

Vali menjaga jarak, laki-laki didepannya ini gila! Tidak waras seperti yang dikatannya.

"Kakek?."

Vali tampak sangat ragu, tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi matanya. Siapa lagi klan iblis yang bisa memunculkan sayap yang banyak. Tidak ada kecuali klannya sendiri, Albion sudah hidup ribuan tahun dan dia mengenal pria ini.

"Sebenarnya kakekmu telau merusak wilayah Vampire ku dulu, dia mengajakku untuk berperang dengan mengikut sertakan ras Vampire. Aku menolak dan dia membunuh ibu dan adik-adikku. Dia benar-benar ingin dibunuh, andai ayah tidak menahanku sudah aku pajang kepalanya di kastilku."

Vali semakin waspada, bagaimana bisa dia tampak gembira menceritakan kematian keluarganya. Dia merasa tidak sedih atau apa? Lihatlah ekspersi santai itu.

"Apa kau ikut dalam perang itu?."

"Tidak, aku malas ikut. Aku hanya membantu membunuh beberapa malaikat jatuh dan malaikat yang berusaha untuk membunuh Lilith-chan. Wanita itu sungguh menggoda, kamu tahu, darahnya sungguh manis."

Vali terdiam, dia tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresi apa yang cocok untuk keadaannya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Lucifer memang aneh, kakeknya adalah seorang pedofil gila dengan segala ideology dan keinginannya untuk menjadi makhluk yang tinggi, dan ayahnya dengan segala perasaan takut, ditambah dengan saudara se-ayah kakeknya yang sangat candu kepada leluhur perempuannya itu.

'Tidak ada Lucifer yang waras.'

"Kakek, terimakasih. Tapi kita memiliki kebencian yang sama, bisakah kamu membantuku untuk membunuh kakekku. Aku rela melakukan apa-pun, segala kekuatan yang aku peroleh selalu tak cukup untuk membunuh kakek sialan itu."

Vali tampak putus asa dengan impiannya, dia merasa beruntung bertemu dengan Naruto. timbul keinginan untuk memanfaatkan dihati Vali. Bagaimanapun dendamnya kepada kakeknya adalah impian yang harus dia capai.

"Tidak-tidak, kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Lepaskan dulu armormu. Aku ingin lihat wajahmu."

Vali menuruti tanpa keras kepala, dia melepaskan armornya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya (Kanase Kanon) dia sangat cantik. Naruto sendiri terdiam, dia kembali tenang. Terkadang saat membicaraka orang yang kita cintai membuat kita lepas kendali.

"Kau mirip dengan-nya. Sebaiknya kita berpisah disini, sudah saatnya aku keluar dari persembunyianku. Banyak hal yang terjadi, ternyata golongan kalian sudah berdamai ya. Aku senang sekaligus sedih. Katakana kepada Azazel, undanglah kami dalam perdamaian itu. Namaku Altair Lucrecio Naruto Luciel. Azazel akan tahu siapa pemilik nama itu."

Naruto menghilang, kubah darah itu juga sudah hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Naruto. vali terdiam, dia tidak tahu bahwa masih banyak makhluk kuat yang bersembunyi didunia ini. Bahkan dia tidak menyangka ada Lucifer lain.

* * *

Fic seperti apa ini!... hahaha sudah lama menghilang dari dunia fanfiction malah mempublish cerita yang baru. Tapi tenang, fic yang lain akan aku update kok. Banyak temanku yang menginginkan aku membuat fic Naruto dengan DxD, ya aku tidak terlalu tau anime itu, aku tidak mengikuti LN-nya. Mungkin banyak kejadian yang tak akan sesuai dengan cerita aslinya disini atau kekuatan tokoh DxD akan berbeda dengan aslinya.

Ok sekian...


	2. Siapa Naruto itu?

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan pelan, jubah hitam legam dengan sedikit garis-garis emas di sisi bajunya berkibar ditiup angin malam. Wajahnya begitu tampan dengan sepasang mata merah tajam dan rambut pirang jabrik. Langkah kakinya bergema dilorong gelap yang hanya ditemani obor.

Sesampainya diujung lorong itu, dia tampak menghela nafas pelan disertai dengan tampang datar. Tangan kanannya mendorong pintu besar itu, tampak sebuah cincin perak tersemat di jari manisnya. Dia juga memakai sebuah anting-anting salib hitam di telinga kanannya.

Andai dia iblis murni mungkin dia sudah terbakar karena atribut suci itu.

Tapi dia adalah vampire dan anting yang dipakainya adalah penyegel untuk kekutannya, supaya tidak bocor karena kekuatan melimpah didalam dirinya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka mengawali semua pasang mata menatapnya. Berbagai ekspresi, aura terpancar dari 5 sosok didalam ruangan sungguh membuatnya gugup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia meginjakkan kaki ditanah terkutuk neraka, pertama kalinya dia ikut andil dalam urusan iblis; ras ayahnya sendiri.

Dia adalah putra dari raja iblis Satan Lucifer, raja dari segala raja iblis, dengan seorang ratu vampire yang kuat. Sungguh takdir sangat berpihak kepadanya, lahir dari 2 keberadaan yang sangat ditakuti.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, ayah?"

Dia berujar datar, langkah kakinya semakin dekat dengan 5 sosok itu. Wajah mereka tak terlihat karena tertutupi kegelapan, tapi yang pasti dia tahu siapa mereka. Satan Lucifer dengan istrinya Lilith, Asmodeus pertama –bersamaan dengan Leviathan dan Beelzebub. Mereka adalah empat raja iblis, iblis terkuat dalam kepercayaan umat kristiani.

"Ah kau ya anakku dengan Lily-chan. Etto siapa namamu?."

Dia mendecih, bagaimanapun iblis tetap iblis. Tanpa memperdulikan perasaan keturunannya, tanpa peduli kepada orang lain, mereka selalu ingin melakukan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan. Dia sungguh ingin membunuh dan memajangkan kepala ayahnya itu.

"Altair Lucrecio Naruto Luciel."

"Hahaha apakah itu artinya pembawa cahaya 'Naruto' sebagai cahaya tuhan? Aku suka, ayah memang harus dihina dengan nama-nama terkutuk itu. Tapi, harusnya Heylel Ben-Syakhar Naruto Luciel Va-Elyon. 'Bintang timur putra fajar 'Naruto' –sebagai namamu- cahaya tuhan dan tuhan tertinggi'."

Naruto mendecih dalam hati, peduli apa dia dengan nama. Dia bahkan tidak memilih diantara nama yang diberikan ibu atau ayahnya. Bahkan ayahnya tidak tahu siapa namanya. Benar-benar ayah yang buruk bagi Naruto.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku kesini? Aku tidak mempunyai waktu lama, ibu tidak selamanya bisa mempertahankan bangsa vampire dari ras yang berkuasa didunia atas."

Naruto muda berujar tak sabar, tampak mata merahnya semakin menajam kala dia mendengar desisan ular ditelinganya. Melirik kekanan, dia melihat sosok wanita cantik yang menjilati pipinya, dengan badan manusia dan bagian bawah ular. Wanita itu merayap dan melilit tubuhnya.

"Kau sungguh berani berucap seperti itu kepada ayahmu, aku ibu tirimu loh Naru-kun. Kau cukup tampan."

Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi puluhan kelelawar dan berterbangan diatas mereka. Tetes darah berterbangan disekitar mereka dan membentuk ratusan tombak darah yang mengarah kepada Lilith.

"Aku paling benci wanita sepertimu. Kau tak pantas memperlakukan raja vampire seperti itu."

"Aku ingin kau ikut dalam perang."

Sebelum Naruto meluncurkan serangan kepada Lilith. Lucifer mengatakan maksudnya untuk mengundang Naruto, tampak pemuda itu memandang tak suka Lucifer. Tubuhnya mulai terbentuk kala semua kelelawar itu berkumpul.

"Aku menolak ayah."

* * *

Lucifer : Prince of Darkness

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Semua char yang ada di fic ini bukan milik saya

Genre : Fantasi, Romance, Humor.

Summary :

Dia adalah raja dari vampire di masa lalu, keberadaan yang di takuti dan merupakan anak dari Lucifer. Dia menyembunyikan keberadaannya setelah sekian lama setelah perang akbar berakhir. /Tak ada yang salah dari dunia ini, yang salah adalah kita yang telah merusak dunia ini./Lihatlah manusia dan kau akan mengerti kenapa aku menyukai mereka./

* * *

Vali terbang melintas malam. Pikirannya masih tertuju kepada Lucifer selain dirinya dan kakeknya, dia tak bisa memahami penjelasan Albion. Sungguh ini diluar akal pemahamannya, yang dia tahu adalah iblis yang ditemuinya adalah kakeknya dan merupakan selingkuhan leluhurnya Lilith. Apakah keluarga Lucifer sangat gila?

Iblis memang pendosa dan apakah keluarganya adalah iblis yang memiliki dosa terbesar. Dia berteriak kesal, sisa-sisa ketakutan didalam hatinya masih dia rasakan, energy yang sangat kelam dan dia belum pernah melihat wujud iblis seperti kakeknya itu.

Sungguh jika ada yang ingin dikatanya saat ini adalah, dunia semakin gila!

Dimulai dari Kokabiel yang merencanakan perang akbar kembali dimulai, pertemuannya dengan rivalnya yang lemah dan pecinta payurdara.

'Albion jangan bilang dia lebih kuat dari Azazel?.'

Tidak ada balasan dari Albion, dan itu membuat Vali terdiam. Dia bisa mendengar naga itu menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Dia tahu bahwa Albion mencoba untuk mengenang masa lalunya, kedua naga langit bodoh yang mau bertarung di tengah-tengah peperangan.

Kebodohan mereka yang membuat mereka terkurung didalam benda yang disebut sebagai Sacred Gear.

" **Aku tidak tahu pasti Vali, tapi yang pasti dia sangat kuat. Aku pernah dengar bahwa dia adalah keberadaan yang sangat diwaspadai sewaktu perang akbar. Mengingat perkataannya, dia mungkin saja iblis yang tidak terlalu suka peperangan."**

Vali diam dengan wajah gusar, bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa dia hampir sampai ketempat tujuannya- kuoh, tempat biasanya gurunya itu menghabiskan waktunya. Azazel pemimpin malaikat jatuh; nama yang sangat diwaspadai, dan merupakan malaikat jatuh terkuat.

Walau dia adalah malaikat pendosa, Azazel adalah pria tua yang baik dan mesum. Dia mencintai kedamaian.

Sebentar lagi dia sampai, dia harus mengetahui siapa itu Naruto. sungguh dia sangat penasaran, kekuatan mengerikan itu. Walau sesaat tapi sungguh membekas di diri Vali.

Apakah kekuatan kuno sekuat ini?

Kakeknya, saudara kakeknya dan Satan Lucifer. Kekuatan mereka sungguh mengerikan. Dia yang memiliki Albion bahkan tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan salah-satu diantara mereka. Muncul perasaan iri didalam hati Vali.

'Yang lebih penting, akankah kakek mau bekerja sama denganku?.'

" **Dari segi manapun dia tidak memerlukanmu didalam hidupnya Vali-chan."**

Dan Vali bersumpah dia akan menghukum Albion setelah ini, kata-kata itu menusuk harga dirinya dan dia sungguh kesal. Kekuatannya memang tidaklah sekuat kakek itu. Tapi dia yakin dia sudah mampu membasmi iblis kelas atas yang memiliki banyak pengalaman.

Vali menapaki tanah dengan mulus, wajah cantiknya masih saja tegang. Dia mendekati Azazel yang masih memancing tanpa memperdulikan kedatangannya. Pria itu benar-benar sabar dengan kegiatannya, bahkan tanpa mendapatkan ikan sama sekali –mungkin juga pria itu tau disini tidak ada ikan- dia tidak peduli dan masih memancing.

"Azazel."

Azazel melirik Vali yang berwajah tegang. Timbul rasa penasaran di diri Azazel, semenjak kapan muridnya ini bisa memasang ekspresi seperti itu?

"Ada apa Vali? Apa kau bertemu orang yang kuat lagi dan kalah?."

Vali melotot tajam kearah Azazel, dia membuang muka. Sungguh tidak bisakah kedua makhluk superior ini mengerti dirinya. Hatinya sungguh penasaran dan berharap kepada Naruto dan mereka sama sekali tidak berniat menghiburnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kuat, kata Albion dia sangat mengerikan. Dia juga ingin keberadaannya aku beritahu kepadamu. Azazel apa kamu kenal dengan Altair Lucrecio Naruto Luciel?."

Vali mendapatkan ekspresi ketakutan dimata Azazel, bahkan tubuh pria itu bergetar ketakutan. Sungguh sarat akan ketakutan yang jelas, lihatlah ekspresi dan keringat-keringat yang mulai tampak diwajah Azazel.

Vali menghindari saat tiba-tiba Azazel berniat memegang dirinya. Vali bingung dengan sikap Azazel, sebegitukah mengerikan kakeknya itu? Sampai Azazel harus bersikap seperti ini, atau Azazel memiliki trauma besar kepada kakeknya.

"DIMANA KAU BERTEMU DENGANNYA VALI?."

"TENANG LAH AZAZEL."

Azazel memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit, wajah putus asa tampak jelas diwajahnya. Vali semakin bingung dan heran, dia sungguh merasakan kedatangan saudara tiri kakeknya itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa setelah kami ingin berdamai dia datang. Aku tahu dia tidak akan mengacau, tapi golongan lain akan semakin waspada dengan kami."

Azazel jatuh terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya, sejenak suasana menjadi sunyi. Vali tak berani membuka suara dan Albion pun tampak diam mengamati mereka.

"Maaf Vali, orang yang kau sebutkan adalah mimpi buruk bagiku; tidak bukan diriku seorang tapi semua makhluk dari golongan kita."

Azazel berusaha tenang, dia menatap muridnya berharap tidak ada luka di diri muridnya itu. Sungguh jika dia jujur, dia sangat takut akan Naruto; Naruto muda adalah iblis berbakat dengan segala kekuatan mengerikannya. Apa lagi sekarang dia sudah hidup ribuan tahun?

Dia mungkin saja menjadi iblis tertua didunia.

"Azazel siapa Naruto itu, dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Lucifer?."

Azazel diam untuk sebentar, perasaannya campur aduk. Dia memilih duduk dan menyuruh muridnya untuk mendekat. Matanya memandang langit malam dengan sedih.

"Naruto adalah iblis-vampire yang sangat kuat, dia bisa saja menjadi calon kandidat iblis terkuat setelah kematian Satan dan dia merupakan raja vampire yang banyak menaklukan bangsa-bangsa lain. Baginya, aku, Michael, dan raja iblis saat ini adalah semut. Mungkin yang sebanding dengannya adalah para dewa."

Vali diam menikmati cerita Azazel, bersamaan dengan Albion yang juga terkadang memberitahukan apa yang dia tahu. Setidaknya satu hal yang dia tahu, kakeknya setengah vampire dan merupakan iblis terkuat saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kekuatannya, kekuatannya seolah tak mau habis dan selalu menghilangkan keberadaan yang terkurung didalam genangan darahnya. Tapi malaikat Raziel pernah mengatakan bahwa kekuatannya adalah kehidupannya sendiri."

"Tapi Azazel, jika kekuatannya adalah kehidupanya. Berarti umurnya sudah semakin pendek?"

"Bukan karena umurnya yang semakin pendek. Dia belum pernah menggunakan kekuatan aslinya –atau mungkin aku belum bisa mengukur sampai mana kekuatannya. Dia pernah bertarung dengan ayah dan kalah, dan aku melihat keberadaannya perlahan menghilang –Andai beberapa vampire yang sangat kuat tidak datang dan melakukan sebuah hal tak terduga, mereka meleburkan jiwa mereka menjadi sebuah permata yang ditelan oleh Naruto. aku tahu itu, itu adalah Blood Stone yang memberikan kekuatan hebat dengan memanfaatkan jiwa. Manusia yang menelan batu itu akan mendapatkan umur yang panjang."

Pada dasarnya, Vali memahami satu hal yang pasti. Bisa saja Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang besar, dengan energy kehidupan sebagai sumber kekuatannya. Sebuah kelemahan jika bertarung dengan durasi yang lama. Ya kelemahan bagi Naruto jika bertarung dengan waktu yang lama.

Tapi apa betul dia menggunakan energy kehidupannya?

Vali pernah membagi kekuatan Naruto dan dia bisa merasakan kekuatan Naruto pulih dengan cepat, bahkan terkesan kekuatannya layaknya seekor kucing dengan singa.

"Azazel, Naruto ingin menghadiri pertemuan 3 fraksi."

Dan Azazel sungguh mengutuk perkataan Vali.

* * *

4 Great Satan, adalah empat iblis yang ditunjuk untuk memimpin neraka. Mereka adalah iblis palsu untuk saat ini, dengan menyandang gelar klan iblis lama. Dua diantara mereka adalah makhluk superior dan termasuk didalam _Top 10 Strongest Beings In The World._

Mereka sungguh dikagetkan dengan keberadaan yang tiba-tiba ada diantara mereka tanpa mereka sadari, dengan santai duduk diatas jendela dan memandang mereka yang sedang membicarakan tentang perdamaian.

Bukan karena kehadiran yang tidak mereka ketahui yang mereka kejutkan. Tetapi deklarasi dari seorang Serafall yang mengungkapkan ketakutannya.

"Aku mengetahuimu, sangat mengetahui ciri-cirimu. Putra fajar, putra pertama dari Satan Lucifer."

Ya, putra pertama Lucifer hadir diantara mereka. Sosok melegenda yang pernah diceritakan kakek dan ayah mereka kepada mereka sebagai cerita pengantar tidur. Sosok yang menjadi dongeng anak-anak tentang betapa kuatnya iblis didunia ini.

Dan cerita lama berdiri diantara mereka!

Sungguh tak dibayangkan.

"Kalian tak perlu terkejut begitu, terakhir kali aku keneraka adalah semenjak Lilith-chan meninggal. Kalian berbeda dengan iblis masa lalu, ada kebaikan didalam diri kalian. Selama aku hidup, aku tidak pernah berpaling dari bangsaku; bahkan iblis sekalipun."

Naruto meloncat turun, dia memakan santai apel ditangan kanannya. Tanpa kesopanan dia menatap Serafall dengan mata merah tajamnya. Sungguh mata itu sangat menakutkan.

"Kau sungguh pintar, Sitri dikenal sebagai iblis pertama kali yang mengajari manusia. Berbeda dengan Lilith yang mengajari manusia dosa, dan berbeda dengan Belial-kun yang merupakan asal muasal nama-nama dosa. Kalian kira dari mana istilah-istilah itu berasal?"

"Tunggu kau sangat pintar!"

Serafall menatap kaget Naruto, matanya berbinar. Terkadang sifat Serafall lah yang membawanya kedalam jajaran iblis yang kuat, dia tidak takut kepada apa-pun. Hanya takut kepada adiknya yang terluka.

Bahkan dihadapan iblis terkuat saat ini, sehingga Naruto sedikit memuji iblis wanita ini.

"Berapa tahun aku tidak menemui kalian anak-anakku. Jangan menganggap tuhan sebagai ayah kalian. Semestinya, kalian adalah keturunan ayah dan aku, serta iblis-iblis pertama. Kalian bukanlah iblis sejati melainkan Nephilim. Jadi kau ya Lucifer?"

Naruto menunjuk Sirzech yang sangat waspada kepadanya. Dia tertawa pelan karena ekspresi tak yakin diwajah penyandang gelar klannya itu. Dia mengelurkan enam pasang sayap iblisnya. Memamerkan betapa lebar dan kokohnya sayap itu.

"Lihat ini berbeda dengan kau –bahkan jika kau menjadi yang nomor satu didunia ini. Lucifer tetap Lucifer, yang asli selalu memiliki ciri khasnya sendiri yang tak bisa ditiru."

Sirzech begitu geram mendengar perkataan Naruto. sebagai veteran perang dia cukup tau situasi, bahkan dia masih waspada dan tidak terpancing dengan omongan Naruto. Dia masih bergeming dengan segala cara yang ada diotaknya, cara yang tak pernah dia tahu apa itu.

"Maaf, ada apa anda kesini? Bukankah anda sudah lama tidak menampakkan diri di tanah terkutuk ini?"

Falbium tampak sangat serius, berbanding terbali dengan sifat awalnya. Dia kembali duduk karena dia sungguh tak suka berdiri terlalu lama, kedua tangannya menopang dagunya dan menatap tajam Naruto yang masih memakan apelnya.

Sungguh Falbium tak bisa bersantai-santai sekarang, keberadaan iblis satu ini sangat berbahaya dan setiap mitologi sangat mewaspadai iblis ini, sama seperti ayahnya.

"Tidak ada hal yang istimewa, inilah yang aku tunggu. Akhirnya kalian berdamai, kematian tuhan pasti membekas didalam diri kalian. Apa malaikat kecil yang selalu ngomong kebaikan itu akan ikut berdamai? Aku tidak sabar melihat anak terbekati dari tuhan. Dia kan yang mengusir ayah? Si malaikat Michael, lemah sebelum terbekati. Maklum aku sudah tua dan hanya mengingat yang penting saja."

Sungguh keempat raja iblis itu tak menyangka jika Naruto bisa sekonyol ini. Mereka tak pernah menyangka ini! Apa semua Lucifer seperti ini?

Ajuka sebagai yang terpintar mendekati Naruto dan menatap mata merah iblis itu dengan datar. Dia mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah aku hanya ingin melihat keturunan sepupuku menjalankan perdamaian. Paman Michael, aku ingin sekali menantangnya!"

"Tidak tuan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu."

"Kau tidak asik makhluk hijau!"

"Tapi tuan?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginanku. Kau hanyalah iblis rendahan yang terlahir dari rahim perempuan jalang."

Mereka meneguk ludah mereka. Ketakutan tampak sangat jelas dimata mereka, sungguh kekuatan gila ini!

Ajuka mundur, awal dia berpikir bahwa iblis didepannya bisa dibodohi dengan otak cerdasnya. Tetapi dengan sederet kalimat itu, mereka sudah tidak bisa berkutik. Mata meras itu menajam dengan gigi taring yang memanjang.

"Aku ingin menantangnya dan ikut sebagai perwakilan dari iblis."

* * *

ini aku ubah sedikit, bagian ucapan Azazel memang terkesan melebihkan. Makanya aku ubah, terima kasih telah memberikan komentar pada bagian itu. oh ya aku ingin membuat fic tentang masa lalu Naruto di cerita ini. Tetapi mungkin masih lama sih, soalnya aku juga harus menyelesaikan cerita yang lainnya, bagaimana menurut kalian?. Maaf ya jika ada kesalan. saya permisi dulu, dan saya juga sudah update chapter 3 nya. Maaf lama, saya juga memerlukan liburan.


	3. Penyesalan dan Janji

"Naruto, wahai anak dari anak yang paling aku kasihi."

Suara itu menggema ditelinganya, dia menatap cahaya terang yang menghiasi langit. Sungguh dia tak ada hak untuk menatap keagungan dari sosok pencipta ayah dan dirinya sendiri. Keberadaan The God of Bible, yang mengambil bentuk cahaya. Dia telah mengalahkan dua naga surgawi dan membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Dan sekarang giliran Naruto muda merasakan kekuatan dari ilahi.

Segala kekuatan yang dia banggakan dan ditakuti tak berarti dihadapan tuhan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan wahai putra bintang fajar? Kehidupan mu telah habis, semua sia-sia dan Lilith sudah mati demi dengan segala kelicikannya berusaha untuk kabur dari situasi ini."

Dia tak sanggup mendengar suara itu, samar-samar dia merasakan banyaknya kekuatan yang mendekati. Perjanjian darah, sebuah symbol pentagram dengan sayap kelelawar muncul dilangit. Tepat diatasnya dan dibawah sosok cahaya besar. Pentagram itu mengeluarkan beberapa vampire. Dia sungguh terkejut melihat para vampire itu.

Dia berusaha untuk mengatakan untuk tidak mendekat. Tetapi para vampire itu sudah ada disekelilingnya, membuat sebuah pelindung merah. Mereka adalah para vampire murni dan merupakan kepala keluarga para keluarga besar vampire.

"Anakku!"

Ibunya berlari dan memeluknya, tak ada ekspresi berarti diwajah ibunya. Tetapi dia tahu satu hal, ibunya ini khawatir dengannya. Seorang ibu monster yang tak pernah memasang ekspresi apa-pun.

"Tuanku, selama ratusan tahun aku hidup didunia ini. Baru kali ini aku melihat keadaanmu yang diambang kematian."

Gechutel K. Landegre kepala keluarga Landegre yang selama ini merawatnya, melatihnya bersama Alucard pertama yang melatih dirinya hingga sekuat ini. Banyak kepala keluarga yang memihak kepadanya, tetapi tak sedikit yang memihak kepada saudaranya. Yah system kepemimpinan vampire tak selamanya bisa bertahan lama.

Salah dia sendiri yang bertarung demi iblis sehingga banyak vampire yang tak menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya.

"Val apa mantranya sudah siap?."

Val Eleanor, seorang pria muda yang sangat paham akan ilmu sihir dan aksara kuno. Selagi Tepez pertama mempertahankan darahnya untuk melindungi tuannya itu, dia sekuat tenaga juga memodifikasi pelindung dengan memunculkan duri-duri kecil tetapi memiliki racun. Kemampuan ini adalah kemampuan yang diberikan tuannya, atas perjanjian mereka.

Val tampak membaca mantra dengan bahasa kuno, dan pada beberapa hal. Dikening setiap kepala keluarga vampire terdapat sebuah symbol permata.

Naruto tahu betul apa makna symbol itu, dia berusaha bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara. Tetapi dia tak bias melakukannya, dia sekarang hanyalah pecahan jiwanya yang bisa habis kapanpun, seorang makhluk supranatural sepertinya tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-pun jika sudah diambang kematian.

"Sekarang kita bisa meleburkan jiwa kita, aksara sihir yang aku tanam kepada diri kalian akan mengumpulkan jiwa kalian dan membentuk sebuah permata yang akan digunakan oleh Naruto-sama untuk mengisi kembali kehidupannya."

Para kepala keluarga memegang senjata turun temurun mereka, dengan senyum lembut –bahkan ibunya juga melakukan hal yang sama- mereka menusuk diri mereka sendiri, darah yang mentes melewati senjata itu melayang dan berkumpul diatas mulut Naruto yang dibuka ibunya dengan kemampuannya yang dapat menyentuh roh dan berkomunikasi dengan roh. Pelindung itu telah menghilang dan permata merah masuk kedalam mulut Naruto.

Lesetan cahaya juga meleset kepadanya. Saat Naruto menelan permata merah itu, dan semua vampire itu membentuk posisi mengurung Naruto sehingga tubuh mereka menjadi pelindung bagi dirinya dan ibunya, senyum terakhir itu dia akan ingat selalu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat senyum ibunya.

Dan dia sungguh menyesali, karena cinta dia buta dan telah mengorbankan segalanya tanpa dia sadari.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang."

Suara ilahi membuatnya tertekan, dia menangis, dan perlahan dia bisa bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara. Isak tangisnya, untuk pertama kalinya juga dia menangis.

Dia menatap cahaya-cahaya yang berterbangan dilangit, dan menatap tubuh para kepala keluarga yang mulai memudar. Dia sangat kacau dan tampak frustasi.

"Kenapa kalian mengorbankan hidup kalian hanya untuk ku!"

Naruto berdiri dengan tertatih, semua lukanya perlahan sembuh. Dia menyesali telah menantang tuhan.

"Anakku, kami berhutang banyak kepadamu. Jika bukan karena dirimu, ras kita berada di dalam ketakutan besar kepada ras lainnya. Dulu kita adalah mangsa yang selalu diburu para makhluk supranatural lainnya. Sekarang kita sangat ditakuti karena dirimu."

Perang tak menyisahkan apa-pun untuk kebahagiaan; Lucifer telah mati, Lilith telah meninggalnya, keluarganya mengorbankan hidup mereka untuknya, dan ibunya telah mati karena dirinya.

Dia benar-benar menyesalinya. Ya dia menyesali masa lalunya, semua itu terekam jelas di otaknya. Dirinya yang berada ditanah terkutuk neraka menyelam kedalam masa lalu.

Setelah berbicara dengan para raja iblis, dia sekarang mendapatkan pelayanan yang mewah. Heh mereka tak bisa apa-apa dihadapannya, jika saja dia tidak diberkahi kekuatan pemusnah seperti Lucifer saat ini, dia tidak bisa apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Lucifer palsu itu.

Kekuatannya memang besar, tetapi jika melawan seseorang dengan kemampuan seperti Sirzech dan Ajuka dia akan kesulitan melawan mereka.

"3 hari lagi ya, ibu aku akan melaksanakan janji seumur hidupku dan janjiku kepada kalian rakyatku."

* * *

Lucifer : Prince of Darkness

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Semua char yang ada di fic ini bukan milik saya

Genre : Fantasi, Romance, Humor.

Summary :

Dia adalah raja dari vampire di masa lalu, keberadaan yang di takuti dan merupakan anak dari Lucifer. Dia menyembunyikan keberadaannya setelah sekian lama setelah perang akbar berakhir. /Tak ada yang salah dari dunia ini, yang salah adalah kita yang telah merusak dunia ini./Lihatlah manusia dan kau akan mengerti kenapa aku menyukai mereka./

* * *

Issei melangkah denga lesu kesekolahnya. Beberapa malam yang lalu adalah malam teramat melelahkan baginya. Dia sungguh bertarung hidup-mati dengan seorang jendral malaikat jatuh yang tercatat dalam Alkitab. Mungkin dia merasa seperti seekor semut diantara gajah saat ini!

Hakuryuukou! Kokabiel! Mereka sungguh kuat dengan segala kekuatan mengerikan mereka. Dia merasa tak ada artinya bagi mereka.

Hakuryuukou tampak sangat gagah dengan armornya yang berkilat terang malam itu. Awal dari pertemua kedua naga langit.

Sungguh dunia penuh dengan makhluk-makhluk berkekuatan super, yang sanggup menghancurkan kota kelahirannya dengan mudah. Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar menghancurkan kotanya?

Oh tidak, semoga tuh-

'Sialan, tuhan aku tahu walau jadi manusia-pun aku tidak akan bisa masuk surga –sekarang aku benar-benar sedih harus menjadi iblis yang tak bisa berdoa kepada-mu.'

Issei memegang kepalanya yang sakit, pandangannya kabur untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi yang aneh dia melihat sosok bayangan hitam yang berdiri menatap sekolahnya, yang dia lihat adalah rambut kuning yang berkibar tertiup angin.

Saat dia mengedipkan matanya berusaha untuk menormalkan penglihatannya, sosok itu sudah hilang begitu saja. Sungguh dia benar-benar melihat sosok itu berdiri menatap sekolahnya tadi.

'Perasaanku saja mungkin!"

Dan Issei bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sosok yang menatapnya tadi berada tepat dibelakangnya dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya.

'Menarik, wanita dan laki-laki! Apa yang dipikirkan tuhan dengan membuat takdir seperti ini! Oh aku lupa dia telah tiada'

Issei terus berjalan dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Sesekali dia menabrak murid karena tidak focus, sampai dia melihat seorang cewek manis yang menatap bangunan sekolahnya tepat disampingnya. Dia kaget sungguh sangat kaget!

Sejak kapan gadis ini ada disampingnya!

"Sekolah yang bagus, aku menyukainya."

Dia adalah bishojo yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut perak gelap –tampak seperti Grayfia-san; istri dari Lucifer masa kini, dan merupakan ratu terkuat dalam system Evil pieces, tetapi ini tampak lebih gelap sehingga meninggalkan kesan tegas dan kuat didalam dirinya. mata biru cerah, sungguh ini adalah kecantikan yang mustahil.

"Ah iya, um ano kamu siapa?"

Issei gugup dihadapi situasi yang sulit ini, dia seakan melihat seorang putri bangsawan yang sungguh cantik –cantikpun tak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan sosok itu. Jika rajanya adalah sosok yang anggun dan dewasa, maka cewek ini seperti sosok gadis imut yang manja dan suka memanggil Onii-chan dengan imutnya.

Ah betapa indahnya jika dia memiliki harem seperti wanita ini.

"Aku Vali. Sang Hakuuryukou—Vanishing Dragon."

Dan harapan Issei musnah saat mendengar kata Hakuryuukou, salah satu dari naga langit dan merupakan rival abadinya. Terlebih lagi rivalnya adalah seorang Bishojo cantik yang imut dan tampak rapuh. Sungguh dia tidak bisa melawan Hakuryuukou ini!

Apa dunia sedang mempermainkannya dengan membuat dirinya harus bertarung dengan seorang gadis cantik?

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan bertarung denganmu kok. Semalam aku menemukan sosok yang kuat –diantara yang terkuat kata Azazel. Dan semalam yang lewat kita sudah melawan Kokabiel. Aku lelah tahu dan tak ingin melawanmu saat ini. Banyak masalah yang sedang aku hadapi."

'Eh tunggu dulu! Perasaan terbakar seperti apa ini! Ddraig jangan bilang wanita ini benar-benar kaisar naga putih itu; apa ini adalah takdir sehingga tubuhku meresponnya?.'

Selagi Issei tak bisa berpikir jerni, Vali mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk bahu Issei dengan senyum meremehkan. Walau tampak sangat manis bagi mata laki-laki, dan setiap murid laki-laki tampak terpukau oleh Bishojo itu.

"Kamu tenang aja, aku lebih tertarik untuk mengejar sesuatu yang menarik dari pertarungan kita. Kamu tahu! Banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku per-"

Selagi Hakuryuukou mencoba untuk berbicara kepada Issei. Dua bilah pedang hampir memisahkan kepala Hakuryuukou dan suasana tiba-tiba sunyi. Kiba dan Xenovia benar-benar cepat sesuai dengan bidak yang mereka peroleh.

Issei benar-benar merasa terintimidasi dengan kekuatan pedang iblis-suci dan pedang suci Durandal. Mata mereka meruncing dengan ekspresi keras. Sungguh mereka tampak mengerikan.

Lebih penting dari menahan kedua pedang itu dengan aura biru yang membanjiri tangan kanannya. Hakuryuukou tampak tak mengalami luka dari tangan kanan yang dibanjiri aura biru, seakan tangannya terbuat dari material keras.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kamu rencanakan, tapi bukankah leluconmu sudah berlebihan?"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan pertarungan rivalmu dengan Sekiryutei di sini, Hakuuryukou!"

Kiba dan Xenovia tampak mewaspadai Hakuryuukou. Namun Vali bergeming dengan seringai meremehkan yang tampak jelas diwajahnya. Bahkan dengan ledakan sihirnya membuat kedua pedang itu terpental dan tanah menjadi retak.

Sungguh kekuatan yang mengerikan!

"Aku hanya ingin melihat tempat pertemuan ini, dan mencoba untuk mengetahui semua tempatnya. Mungkin saja saudara kakekku akan datang dan aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan, dan bukankah tangan kalian gemetaran?"

Itu benar dan sangat tampak, bahkan Sona-Ojou-sama dan Rias-Bochou datang diwaktu yang tepat.

 _-Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kita semua telah berada ditempat yang lain!-_

Benar Issei seakan merasakan keadaan semakin rumit saat ketiga Ojou-sama yang memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri itu saling menatap tajam.

'Seandainya ketiga gadis itu menjadi wanitaku!'

Bochou tampak sudah berapi-api dengan amarahnya, aura demonic power tampak membanjiri tubuhnya. Bahkan Sona dengan aura dinginnya yang menakutkan.

Bagi Issei mereka adalah 3 wanita dengan pesona dan sifat yang berbeda.

"Lancang sekali kalian menatap aku seperti itu. Menurut kalian aku ini siapa dan kenalilah peringkat kalian didunia ini. Bahkan kedua kakak kalian diragukan apakah bisa menjadi peringkat 10 orang terkuat didunia ini."

Vali menunjuk Rias dengan tatapan meremehkan. Vali tampak seperti bishojo angkuh dan sombong, mungkin benar-benar tipe putri pasaran yang tampak sangat Tsundere. Tapi ini adalah golongan perempuan yang imut

"Apa kamu ingin mengatakan bahwa kamu sudah pasti menjadi makhluk 10 terkuat didunia ini hah?"

Rias tampak marah, dia membentuk bulatan kekuatan pemusnah dan siap melemparkannya kepada Vali seandainya Vali tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Posisi pertama dari semua keberadaan didunia ini sudah ditentukan. Bukan aku, bukan God of Bible, bahkan bukan semua dewa yang ada didunia ini. Dia tak akan bisa digapai siapa-pun."

"Aku tak datang kemari bukan untuk bertarung hari ini. Aku hanya ingin mampir ke sekolah yang kukunjungi sebelumnya. Aku datang ke Jepang sambil menemani Azazel, tapi aku bosan. Aku takkan bertarung dengan Welsh Dragon di sini, apalagi—aku masih banyak pekerjaan dan masih mencari saudara kakekku."

Usai mengatakan itu, Vali melangkah pergi dan suasana menjadi seperti semula. Benar-benar tak terbantahkan jika mereka semua merasa takut dan gugup. Bahkan Kokabiel tak bisa berbuat banyak dihadapan kaisar naga putih –tetapi mereka bahkan harus berusaha mati-matian untuk mengalahkan Kokabiel.

Usai mengatakan itu, si Vanishing Dragon memalingkan tumit kakinya dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Meski wanita itu sudah pergi, tak satupun jejak kegugupan hilang dari mereka. Kiba dan Xenovia menyarungkan pedang mereka namun tak ada kelegaan pada ekspresi mereka.

Vanishing Dragon dan Welsh Dragon, yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertarung sampai mati dan akan kembali menemukan pengganti dari seseorang yang memegang jiwa mereka. Jika dikatakan, kedua jiwa naga itu yang tersegel didalam Boosted Gear dan Divine Dividing akan mengalami pertarungan sampai hari akhir.

Sesuatu yang disebut sebagai Ragnarok atau Armageddon, entahlah kata mana yang betul.

"Bochou inikah hasrat bertarung dari naga?"

Tubuh Issei bergetar hebat. Tidak ini bukan karena takut, tetapi dia merasakan suatu hasrat untuk mengejar Vali dan bertarung dengannya. Perasaan ini sungguh menyiksanya, antara kemauan dirinya yang tak ingin bertarung dan takdir yang sudah mengikatnya.

* * *

.

.

Lucifer : Prince of Darkness

.

.

* * *

Malam ini para pemimpin dari setiap fraksi Beni Elohim- Abba beshamayim berkumpul yang dipisahkan oleh meja yang melingkar. Mereka saling menatap dengan tajam, sesekali aura kebencian dari masa lalu dan masa dimana kedua adik dari raja iblis hampir mati.

Tetapi diantara mereka ada yang memasang ekspresi takut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya keempat raja iblis berkumpul bersama dengan pemimpin para fraksi lainnya. Selama ini keempat raja iblis tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan bersamaan.

Semuanya tahu bahwa Ajuka tak pernah mementingkan dunia setelah peperangan saudara, dan Falbium yang selalu tidur.

"Aku tahu kenapa kalian memasang ekspresi seperti itu."

Azazel bersuara datar, matanya melirik Michael yang sendirian. Diantara mereka hanya Michael lah yang merupakan pemimpin diantara mereka yang datang sendirian, dengan dikawal oleh malaikat reinkarnasi. Dia dan Baraqiel dan keempat raja iblis.

"Kamu tahu tentang kedatangannya Azazel?"

Falbium tampak tenang dengan segala rencana yang tersusun di otaknya, dia melirik Michael yang tampak tidak tahu apa-pun. Walau hidup jauh diatas sana, tampaknya dia tak bisa menatap semuanya yang terjadi didunia ini.

Tuhan tak pernah bisa digantikan.

"Jujur aku tak tahu apa maksud kalian saudaraku."

Michael, malaikat terkuat dan sekarang menggantikan kedudukan dari The God of Bible itu berseru bingung, dia adalah malaikat yang telah mengusir Lucifer, bisa dikatakan dia adalah paman dari para Raja iblis, dan dia adalah saudara Azazel.

Dia memang tampak lemah, tetapi kemampuannya yang terbekati dari tuhanlah yang membuatnya sangat ditakuti. Kekuatan yang sanggup membunuh Satan dan para pengikutnya.

"Mikaela!"

Baraqiel berujar datar, hanya mendengar nama itu Michael tau sesuatu. Mikaela adalah panggilan kakaknya untuk dirinya, panggilan Lucifer untuk dirinya, Lucifer sangat suka dengan nama Mikaela.

"Ini berhubungan dengan kakak ya?"

Michael berujar pelan, dia menundukan wajahnya.

"Anak dari Lucifer, dia telah kembali menunjukan keberadaannya."

Michael terdiam mendengar ucapan Sirzech, mata birunya menatap mata raja iblis itu. Bayangan akan perang besar itu, bayangan dimana pertarungan ayahnya dan Naruto, dan saat-saat dimana dengan tanpa ampun dia membunuh para malaikat hanya karena permintaan satu orang perempuan.

Lilith yang disembah sebagai dewi malam, seorang iblis cantik yang merupakan istri pertama dari manusia pertama sebelum dibuang dan menjadi iblis serta menikah dengan Lucifer.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Apa anak itu tidak ingin dunia ini damai, aku kira dia sudah sadar dengan akibat dari perang, sehingga aku melepaskannya dulu."

"Paman, aku sadar kok, tetapi aku ingin membawa kembali bangsa vampire menuju masa emasnya."

Michael melirik bayangannya, sosok Naruto muncul dengan pakaian bangsawannya dulu. Diam-diam dia membentuk serpihan kecil dari cahaya disekitar tubuhnya saat merasakan niat membunuh dari Naruto.

"Naruto tolong biarkan kami bicara sebentar."

Naruto mengangguk santai, dia berjalan pelan dan mendekati keempat maou. Dia berdiri dibelakang mereka dan memandang para tamu yang hadir dipertemuan ini.

Para pengawal tampak siaga, Vali tampak memandang kakeknya dengan senang. Lain halnya dengan para Peerage Sona dan Rias. Mereka seakan bisa mati kapan saja, mereka bersiap dengan segala ketakutan. Boosted Gear Issei bercahaya merah hijau.

"Kau adalah raja vampire itu ya?"

Issei berujar tak yakin, Ddraig barusan mengatakan bahwa sosok yang baru muncul itu adalah raja para vampire, dengan senyum Naruto mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Issei. Keinginan dari pemuda itu sangat sulit untuk ditebak.

Tetapi sebenarnya alasan Naruto menantang Michael terjadi beberapa abad yang lalu.

"Aku ingin kamu mengatakan kenapa kamu menantangku, putra fajar?"

Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya, api biru pemusnah mengelilingi Naruto. awal dari semua kekuatan pemusnah bangsa iblis, ini diluar kekuatan para Phenex, dan diluar akal para legenda tentang api terkuat.

Tidak seperti Laevateinn yang membekukan api lainnya, atau Amaterasu yang merupakan api abadi. Api milik putra bintang fajar ini adalah api pemusnah mutlak yang melenyapkan segala material yang bersentuhan dengan api itu.

Bahkan segala keabadian sekalipun.

"Benar aku tak tau untuk apa aku melakukan ini, tapi dahulu pengikut tuhan telah menghukum kaumku selagi aku pergi kedunia manusia dan bersembunyi diantara mereka. Perang yang dimana para penyihir dan para vampire dimusnahkan pada abad pertengahan masa itu."

Pada abad pertengahan dimana gereja mengutus ratusan exorcist untuk membunuh para makhluk ghaib di bumi dan penyihir, dan Naruto tau itu. Tetapi dia tak bisa apa-apa, kekuatannya masih belum pulih dari perang ratusan tahun saat itu.

Sekarang dia sudah pulih dan kekuatannya sudah kembali. Alasannya untuk menantang Michael adalah mengalahkannya dan menggambarkan bahwa kekuatan utama Vampire telah kembali.

Selagi dia tak ada bangsanya selalu diburu, dia tak ingin perang karena dia masih trauma dengan perang. Dia sangat menyayangi manusia karena mereka selalu membantunya, bahkan saat dia hampir mati, mereka merawatnya dengan lembut.

Tetapi dia merasa dilema saat beberapa manusia melenyapkan rasnya.

"Itu salah ku, dan bukan kesalahanku juga telah melenyapkan para vampire. Naruto manusia terlalu takut saat mereka melihat saudaranya mati kehabisan darah."

Michael berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Irina tampak tak bisa berbuat apa-pun, dia hanya bisa memandang pemimpinnya beradu tatap dengan orang asing yang membuatnya takut.

"Bisakah kami membicarakan hal yang kami perlukan, baru kita akan membicarkan perdamaian, atau aku setuju berdamai. Keputusan ada ditangan kalian, tetapi jika kalian berdamai tanpa kalian bertahupun aku akan ikut."

Tetapi pada beberapa hal, waktu seakan berhenti, kecuali beberapa orang kuat dari pemegang pedang suci dan pengguna kedua naga surgawi. Mereka semua terdiam, ruangan itu tampak sangat mencengkam.

Rias yang semula memegang tangan Issei untuk menenangkan Issei yang entah kenapa merasa takut menatap Naruto.

Forbidden Balor View.

Sacred gear yang bisa saja menjadi sacred gear berbahaya dengan kemampuannya menghentikan waktu.

"Penyerangan kah?"

Sirzechs menghela nafas, dia menatap keluar ruangan dan melihat lingkaran sihir besar yang mengeluarkan para vampire. Mereka yang masih bisa bergerak mulai bersiaga. Situasi ini sangat kacau.

"Paman kita bertarung didimensi lain, aku tak ingin bertarung disini."

Retakan-retakan ruang bermunculan dan mentransfer mereka kedimensi berbeda tetapi mengambil bentuk yang sama. Mereka masih melihat apa yang terjadi didunia luar, seolah mereka berada didimensi lain tetapi masih berada didimensi awal mereka.

Saat dia menatap api biru pemusnah itu, dia tahu satu hal. Pertarunga yang besar, cukup mudah membedakan keinginan pemuda itu. Kemampuan akhir dari Naruto adalah api biru pemusnah.

Segala aspek pemusnahan dan kematian ada ditangan pemuda itu.

Darahnya yang menyerap kehidupan, apinya yang memusnahkan materi yang menyentuh api tersebut.

"Naruto tak bisakah kita berdamai?"

Michael mendekati Irina yang berbeda dimensi dengannya, tetapi tangannya seolah menembus tubuh wanita itu. Mereka seolah berada diruang waktu yang berbeda. Apa ini dimensi 5 atau bukan? Tetapi dimensi 5 tak mengenal system waktu, mereka bisa pergi kewaktu manapun dan ruang manapun, tetapi mereka masih berada didimensi asal tetapi dalam bentuk ruang-waktu tak terbatas yang bisa membuat mereka berada dimasa lalu 'Yang masih berjalan', masa kini 'Yang sedang berjalan', dan masa depan 'Yang telah berjalan'.

Jadi intinya mereka berada didimensi berbeda yang masih terhubung dengan dimensi awal, tetapi dilain tempat hanya mereka yang bisa berhubungan dengan dimensi awal. Bisa saja ini disebut sebagai semi-dimensi 5.

"Kita berbeda ruang paman! Tak ada yang bisa melangkah lebih tinggi dari dimensi 5."

Naruto mengeluarkan pedang dari lingkaran sihir penyimpannnya. Itu adalah pedang para raja vampire, pedang Ragnarok yang merupakan pedang yang dibentuk dari kekuatan dan jiwa raja vampire masa lalu.

Kakeknya sendiri.

"Pedang Ragnarok kah?"

Dikenig Michael tampak sebuah symbol salib dan matanya berubah menjadi emas terang. Naruto tertawa melihat itu, kekuatan terbekati dia merasakan seolah kematian siap menerkam dirinya. mata Naruto bersinar merah saat pancaran kekuatan suci itu menusuk kulitnya.

"Kemampuan yang melambangkan kekuatan tuhan itu sendiri. Kekuatan yang membuat pengikuti The God of Bible disegani oleh mitologi dunia ini, aku ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku kepadamu. Vatikan telah mengatakan lewat para uskup bahwa vampire adalah keberadaan yang harus dilenyapkan bukan."

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, enam pasang sayap kelelawar membentang lebar. Mata merah dan gigi taringnya serta kuku yang memanjang. Dia telah memasuki mode bertarungnya dulu. Sewaktu perang memang benar Naruto tak pernah bertarung dengan Michael karena malaikat itu tak pernah mengganggu kehidupannya dan kekesalan ras lain ditujukan kepada pemimpin mereka.

Tetapi sekarang pemimpin para malaikat adalah Michael dan dialah yang harus menanggung kesalahan pengikutnya.

Kekuatan yang diberkahi kepada Michael sewaktu pemberontakan Lucifer, kekuatan yang membuat dirinya mendapatkan julukan _Who is like God?_.

Ya dia adalah anak yang terbekati dengan kekuatan besar saat pertarungan surgawi. Kemampuan dimana dia seolah mempertanyakan siapa seperti tuhan, seolah dia bisa menjadi tuhan.

Karena tak ada yang bisa menandingi ilahi.

Lalu kenapa ilahi bisa mati?

"Pedang melegenda dari seorang raja vampire terkuat, pedang perang akhir. Pedang Ragnarok yang namanya diambil dari legenda utara."

Michael dengan kekuatan terbekahi memancarkan cahaya terang dan membentuk ratusan lingkaran sihir yang berjajar rapi dalam lintasan lurus kearah Naruto.

Seumur hidup, baru dua kali dia menggunakan kekuatan ini. Karena dengan menggunakan kekuatan ini dia sama saja menyerap berkah para manusia yang di tinggalkan tuhan. Dia tak bisa memberikan berkah kepada para manusia, tetapi tuhan telah memberikan berkah kepada manusia dalam masa depan, masa lalu dan masa sekarang.

Dia bisa saja mengambil keberuntungan manusia dimasa lalu yang 'yang telah berjalan' sehingga takdir kebahagiaan dulu yang mengikatnya tidak dapat dia raih semasa hidupnya, atau masa kini 'yang sedang berjalan', atau bisa saja manusia dimasa depan yang waktunya 'yang akan berjalan'.

Tuhan bisa melihat masa depan dan dia telah menyusun dunia ini sedemikian rupa dengan berkah baik dan buruk yang mengikat para makhluk ciptaannya. Kecuali bagi Michael yang mampu untuk mematahkan berkah-berkah itu lewat kekuatan yang diberikan ilahi kepadanya.

Tuhan telah tiada, berbeda dengan masa Lucifer dulu dimana dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini sesuka hatinya.

"Apa kamu tidak merasa bersalah telah mengambil keberuntungan para manusia paman?"

Naruto berujar sinis, walau lingkaran besar berada tak jauh didepannya, dia masih terlihat santai. Dia mengangkat tinggi pedang Ragnarok dan bersiap saat dia merasakan kekuatan besar meleset lurus kearahnya

"Nada bicara dan cara ucapanmu sama saja dengan kakak. Aku tak perlu menahan diri lagi bukan?"

Michael melakukan gerakan jarinya seperti sebuah pistol dan menembakkan cahaya tipis dari ujung jari telunjuknya yang menjadi besar dan kian menjadi besar saat melewati lingkaran sihir buatannya.

"Jiwa kakek dan para pendahuluku yang bersemayan disini, berkati aku dengan kekuatan kalian."

Naruto melakukan gerakan tebasan dan aura api biru meleset dan beradu dengan kekuatan Michael. Ledakan besar terjadi didimensi itu. Keretakan dimensi tercipta, tetapi keretakan itu langsung pulih dengan cepat.

* * *

.

.

Lucifer : Prince of Darkness

.

.

* * *

Mereka yang masih bisa bertahan dari Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View menatap bingung tempat Naruto dan Michael berdiri, tetapi mereka yang menjadi pemimin paham betul apa yang terjadi. Bahkan mereka dengan jeli bisa melihat distorsi ruang-watu ditubuh Irina.

"Seberapa baikpun kita bisa masuk kedimensi yang lebih tinggi. Pastilah bisa meninggalkan jejak. Pemahan tertinggi bagi ras seperti kita adalah menjadi makhluk 4 dimensi."

Azazel berseru kesal, dia melirik muridnya yang tetap diam. Seolah mengerti tatapan Azazel, Vali masuk dalam mode Balance Breaker dan meleset maju untuk membunuh para penyihir. Semua pemimpin fraksi bersiaga saat sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan mengeluarkan sosok wanita berkacamata.

"Dia adala Katerea Leviathan."

Serafall seolah menduga kedatangan wanita itu, dia masih bersikap santai tetapi puluhan lingkaran sihir telah mengeluarkan jarum es. Ajuka sendiri masih duduk santai dan mengubah formula lingkarah sihir yang mengeluarkan para penyihir dan membelokan arah serangan mereka dengan lingkaran sihir kecil ditangan kirinya, kata-kata dan rumus-rumus sihir bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Satu-satunya iblis yang tak bertarung disitu adalah Falbium.

"Rias telah pergi menyelamatkan anggota Peeragenya. Sekarang giliran kita bertindak, Seralfall, Baraqiel, Azazel dan Falbi tolong lindungi mereka yang masih muda. Ini adalah kesalahan para iblis dan biar aku yang membereskannya sebagai raja iblis. Kedatangan Naruto telah mejadi masalah berat bagi kaum kami."

Sirzechs tampak menggelap ekspresinya, Power of Destruction menari-nari dan memusnahkan material yang menyentuhnya. Sungguh kekuatan pemusnah sangat mengerikan. Jadi bagaimana api pemusnah Naruto diadu dengan Power of Destruction milik klan Bael?

Lalu bagaimana pertarungan Naruto dan Michael? Tunggu chap selanjutnya.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

Hallo apa kabar? sudah lama nggak buat cerita, dan sudah lama aku nggak Update cerita ini. Maaf ya sungguh aku tak bisa selalu mengerjakan cerita ini setiap waktu, kalian tahulah bagaimana seorang pelajar, apa lagi yang masih SMA seperti saya. Kerjaannya bermain dan belajar terus, yah aku jarang belajar sih. Hahaha maaf ya sebesar-besarnya.

Oh ya soal dimensi-dimensi itu maaf jika aku salah pengertian, soalnya aku hanya mendengar penjelasannya dari film Interstellar dan fic To The End of The World.

Aku akan memberikan nama-nama klan besar yang selalu mengikuti Naruto, klan itu; Tepes, Alucard, Kertia, Kravei, Landegre, Loyard,, Blerster, Elenor, Siriana, Drosia, Ru, Agvain, Tradio, Mergas, Karnstein, dan Eusford. Kalian bisa menebak sendiri siapa-siapa yang akan masuk kedalam klan itu.

Khususnya para pembaca setia Noblesse. Oh ya salah satu reader ada yang meminta Ravel jadi pasangan Naruto, nanti saya pertimbangkan soalnya saya telah menemukan kandidat untuk menjadi pasangan Naruto, saya suka adega kejam loh. Soal alur nanti akan saya buat berbeda dengan LN DxD, karena saya sejujurnya tak perna mengikuti LN nya, hanya Seirei Tsukai dan Date a Live yang saya ikuti.

Soal Gabriel mungkin nggak akan deh saya jadiin pairnya Naruto, terima kasih kepada Yustinus224. Braz D. Blood saya nggak pernah nonton animenya sehingga saya nggak tau kekuatannya

Salam kenal dari saya, tunggu chap selanjtnya ya...


	4. Spesial Chapter : Kisah Raja Vampire

"Aku tidak menerima bayi ini, anakku!"

Pria itu tampak sangat marah, dia memandang jijik anak yang berada di gendongan anak perempuannya. Anak itu –dengan mata merah darah, pandanga tajam; api biru yang menyelimuti tubuh bayi kecil itu tampak sangat mengerikan, lebih dari itu. Ekor dan sepasang sayap iblis kecil menghiasi tubuh kecilnya.

Tampak sangat mengerikan, walau wajah bayi itu sangat menggemaskan. Tetapi sepasang taring panjang itu seakan bisa membunuhmu kapan saja.

Dia tentu adalah seorang iblis, tetapi dengan campuran darah bangsawan vampire. Tidak hanya itu, dia adalah keturunan dari raja vampire,dan raja iblis Satan Lucifer; dikenal sebagai Dewa keburukan, kehancuran, kematian, dunia bawah, dan dewa jahat dari Gehenna.

Dia adalah cucu dari Lord Gladiel, raja vampire yang memerintahkan 26 bangsawan vampire saat ini. Dia didampingi oleh 3 sosok bertopeng yang memancarkan aura kekuatan yang hebat.

"Kau! Sudah aku peringatkan untuk tidak bermain-main dengan iblis. Lihat sekarang! Kau menyembunyikan dari ayahmu ini bahwa kamu hamil anaknya, pantesan kamu sering berada diluar dari pada di istana bahkan sebulan ini kamu tidak pulang kerumah."

Dia –Chika Estratel Vlademior menyesali sekaligus senang atas perbuatannya. Cintanya dengan raja iblis membuahkan seorang anak yang tampak sangat kuat. Yah raja iblis, sewaktu kejatuhan Lucifer dia menemukan malaikat itu terombang-ambing dibumi. Tidak tahu harus kemana saat pikirannya masih waras, saat hatinya masih memiliki jiwa malaikat.

Mereka bertemu dan mulai saling mencintai, selama bertahun-tahun mereka mulai menjalin hubungan. Dia tentu pernah berbuat hal sedemikian buruk bersama Lucifer. Hingga dia hamil dan Lucifer mulai berubah.

Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Lucifer yang telah diangkat menjadi raja iblis mulai bertindak selayaknya iblis. Dia menelantarkannya dan berusaha membunuh anaknya. Tetapi dia menolak dan menyembunyikan kandungannya.

"Maafkan aku ayah, aku sangat menginginkan anak ini. Hanya dia yang menjadi pengingatku akan kebersamaan kami dulu."

Dia sangat mencintai bintang fajar tersebut. Dia sangat bersyukur dialah wanita pertama yang melahirkan anak dari Lucifer. Dia tertawa pelan saat bayi kecilnya menangis. Dia tak terbakar api biru itu, tetapi beberapa material seperti pakaian tampak musnah oleh api biru itu.

Bahkan tak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

"Anakku kau akan menyesali telah melahirkan anak itu. Aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai keturunanku."

* * *

Lucifer : Prince of Darkness

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Semua char yang ada di fic ini bukan milik saya

Genre : Fantasi, Romance, Humor.

Summary :

Dia adalah raja dari vampire di masa lalu, keberadaan yang di takuti dan merupakan anak dari Lucifer. Dia menyembunyikan keberadaannya setelah sekian lama setelah perang akbar berakhir. /Tak ada yang salah dari dunia ini, yang salah adalah kita yang telah merusak dunia ini./Lihatlah manusia dan kau akan mengerti kenapa aku menyukai mereka./

* * *

Naruto muda tampak membaca dengan serius, dia membalikkan halaman buku yang dibacanya dengan serius. Ini adalah umurnya yang kedua belas tahun tetapi kepintarannya tak kalah dengan pemikiran orang dewasa, bahkan kebijaksanaan dan wibawanya bisa disandingkan veteran perang atau raja-raja yang sudah memerintahkan bertahun-tahun.

Dia sangat tertarik dengan perang, tertarik mempelajari sihir-sihir kuno yang dikenal rumit dan memiliki serangan penghancur. Dia juga memiliki ideology sendiri tentang dunia. dia tak mudah percaya dengan orang lain, tetapi jika sudah percaya. Dia akan benar-benar melindungi orang tersebut.

Jangan remehkan seorang Naruto; putra bintang fajar, dikenal sebagai Heylel Ben-Syakhar.

"Naruto-sama. Apa anda sedang sibuk."

Naruto berhenti membaca, dia melihat kedepan, dimana dari balik pintu sosok pria bertopi merah masuk dan menduduk hormat kepadanya. Walau kakeknya tidak menganggapnya, tetapi beberapa kepala keluarga menaruh kepercayaan yang besar kepadanya. Pengakuan itu membuatnya bercita-cita menjadi raja vampire, walau kadang-kadang dia sering di hina oleh adik tirinya. Dari golongan vampire diwilayah lain, seorang putra mahkota dari negeri jauh disana, kakeknya menikahkan ibunya dengan seorang raja vampire yang memiliki anak yang cukup kuat.

"Alucard, aku rasa tidak."

Dengan wajah datar, dia menatap Alucard. Dia turun dari kursi besar yang didudukinya. Dia memang sedari tadi berdiri karena tubuhnya tidak bisa menyamai tinggi meja. Dia mendekati Alucard dan melafalkan mantra-mantra kuno.

"Wow kekuatan khas bangsawan vampire."

Alucard berseru terkejut, dia menatap Naruto dengan bangga. Sebagai sosok yang telah merawat Naruto sedari kecil membuatnya tahu betul bagaimana Naruto.

"Aku hanya membaca buku tadi, aku tahu bahwa vampire memerlukan beberapa ritual untuk mendapatkan kekuatan ini. Aku rasa meminum darah ibuku sendiri tidak akan menyenangkan hanya demi mendapatkan kekuatan ini."

Aksara-aksara kuno berubah dan bermunculan dengan cepat. Fenomena-fenomena sihir terus berganti, sesekali darah-darah yang mengelilingi Naruto meledak dan mengenai lantai. Apapun itu, lantai itu mengalami kerusakan. Hanya setetes darah bisa membuat ledakan yang besar.

"Menghisap darah ibuku membuatku hidup dengan umur yang hampir abadi dalam system keluarga raja-raja vampire. Aku tahu satu hal, aku tidak pernah melihat kakek bertarung dan sebisa mungkin menghindari pertarungan. Membaca aksara-aksara kuno pada buku tua ciptaan vampire pertama, aku tahu bahwa kekuatan ini berasa dari kehidupan dengan formula sihir yang mengambil kehidupan orang tua raja vampire atau para bangsawan baik yang tersimpan maupun yang tidak. Kita mengenalnya dengan Soul Weapon."

Alucard bangga, dia tertawa senang. Bahkan dia dengan umur muda seperti Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan hal sedemikian rumit. Dia tetap mendengarkan Naruto yang terus bicara datar seolah dia adalah roh buku.

"Aku tidak mewarisi Soul Weapon dari kakek ku, dan aku juga tidak mungkin membunuh ibuku demi kekuatan ini. Tetapi kekuatan ini bisa saja membunuh para predator vampire, seandainya ini tidak membahayakan kehidupan. Hanya orang-orang gila yang rela menukar kehidupan orang tuanya demi kekuatan ini. Jadi, aku menukar kehidupanku demi kekuatan ini."

Alucard terkejut, dia menatap Naruto dengan tak percaya. Naruto muda telah menemukan rumusan formula sihir turunan raja-raja vampire memang sungguh tak terduga karena tak banyak anak seperti Naruto, yang pandai dalam aksara-aksara kuno tentang sihir. Tetapi dia paham betul dan dia hapal berbagai formula sihir di dunia ini.

Tetapi dia tidak menyangka akan membalikan keadaan kekuatan turun temurun para raja. Dia menukar kehidupannya, tidak menukar kehidupan darah orang tuanya.

"Tidak! Naruto-sama aku mohon jangan menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi."

Alucard menatap Naruto tajam, dia menggenggam tanggannya dan sebuah rantai sihir melilit tubuh Naruto. Rantai itu membuat pecahan pada lingkaran sihir dibawah Naruto dan melemparkan tetes-tetes darah kesegala arah.

"Penggunaan kekuatan ini memiliki tingkat kefokusan yang tinggi. Aku menggunakan ribuan segel, dan pemahaman tentang kehidupan. Alucard aku akan tetap menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk mencari kelemahan dan apa yang bisa menutupi kelemahannya."

Naruto diam, dia menatap Alucard. Api biru memusnahka sihir Alucard, membuatnya terbebas. Sekarang Naruto muda sudah memasuki wujud aslinya, dia menggeram marah dan wajahnya semakin liar.

"Baik-baik, aku kesini hanya untuk mengabarkan kepadamu bahwa putriku telah lahir dan aku ingin kamu memberikan nama kepadanya."

Naruto terdiam, sebegitu hormatkah Alucard kepadanya. Dia mengangguk tak peduli dan berjalan mendahului Alucard yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dari mana kamu bisa membuat formula sihir itu?."

Alucard masih bingung dengan cara Naruto menciptakan kekuatan yang menukar kehidupannya. Umumnya Soul Weapon berisi kekuatan dan jiwa orang tua vampire, benda itu seakan tak pernah habis. Sebuah perwujudan dimana sebelum kematian, orang tua sebelumnya dari vampire tiba-iba berubah menjadi sebuah senjata turun-temurun. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, karena itu sangat rahasia dan hanya bisa diketahui jika dia sudah bisa menerima Soul Weapon dari orang tuanya.

Tetapi raja-raja vampire mewarisi kekuatan darah dan sebuah pedang perang kepada keturunannya. Pedang itu berbeda, tergantung dengan kekuatan raja terdahulunya. Dia mewujudkan segala kekuatannya, para manusia yang mengontrak vampire memang telah ditanam sebuah segel pada diri mereka, termasuk dirinya. segel itu jika mereka sudah turun tangan dari memimpin suatu klan, maka dengan segera tubuhnya melebur menjadi kekuatan dan berubah bentuk menjadi senjata.

"Aku hanya mengganti beberapa aksara. Kita makhluk supranatural diberkahi dengan kehidupan yang mendekati abadi. Siapa yang menciptakan kita? Tuhan? Dewa?, bagaiman mereka memberikan roh itu kepada kita? Aku sudah lama menelitinya. Semua itu berasal dari sebuah pohon, dikenal sebagai pohon kehidupan Kabbalah. Pasangan terhadap Yggdrasil yang menciptakan dunia, dan Shinju yang memberikan kekuatan."

"Pada beberapa hal, aku sempat melakukan kontrak dengan malaikat Raziel. Dia tertarik denganku, dia memberikan ku buku rahasia tuhan. Memang malaikat itu tidak terikat dengan dosa dan kebajikan. Dia bebas memberikan pengetahuan kepada siapapun, dan aku adalah orang yang diberi tahukannya tentang kehidupan. Mungin dia tau sesuatu."

Naruto berhenti, dia melirik Alucard dibelakangnya. Mata mera darah itu sungguh menawan. Dia pun sangat tampan, bahkan mungkin saja banyak orang-orang yang menyukainya.

"Aku mengetahui fakat bahwa, Alam berasal dari Shinju. Yggdrasil walau dikenal sebagai dunia para mitologi Norse, tetapi juga membuat dunia-dunia lainnya. Kabbalah memberikan energy kekuatannya yang disebut sebagai roh untuk kita. Bagaimana bisa sebuah roh itu membuat seseorang hidup? Bisa bergerak? Sama dengan bagaimana bisa kita membuat sihir yang bisa hidup? Suatu saat energy roh itu akan tinggal sedikit dan itu lah kapan malaikat maut atau dewa kematian mengambil energy itu dan melakukan perjanjian dengan Kabbalah untuk terus memberikan roh itu energy untuk melakukan penghukuman setelah kematian. Itu berlaku kepada manusia tetapi tidak dengan kita yang akan menghilang dari dunia ini."

Alucard bertepuk tangan, perbincangan mereka membuat mereka tak sadar bahwa sudah berada di gerbang istana yang ditempati Naruto seorang diri. Ini dibangun oleh ibunya sendiri, dan beberapa dana bangunan ini mereka sumbangkan karena kakek Naruto tidak pernah mengeluarkan hartanya hanya untuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak paham memang. Tetapi yang pasti kamu sudah melampaui ayah, ibu dan mungkin kakek dan leluhurmu Naruto-sama. Aku bangga kepadamu. Jadi intinya selama ini Soul Weapon tercipta dari jiwa yang seharusnya belum mati? Semacam sebuah segel yang menyerap energy kehidupan dan sihir seseorang menjadi sebuah bentuk bukan? Darah adalah kekuatan khas para raja vampire, mungkin karena itu kami sangat sulit menguasainya karena kami tidak mewarisi Soul Weapon dalam bentuk kekuatan."

Alucard seolah berpikir, dia menatap segel didadanya. Segel itu adalah segel yang diberikan oleh vampire pertama kepada dirinya, dia tidak paha arti aksara itu. Mungkin Naruto paham betul arti aksara itu.

"Nephes, Ruach, Speirei. Aksara-aksara itu ditulis dengan berbagai bahasa campuran aksara sihir kuno. Menggunakan bahasa kita tidak akan membuat aksara itu bekerja, aksara sihir kuno diajarkan oleh para dewa langsung, sedangkan aksara sihir sekarang adalah aksara turunan dari aksara yang di ajarkan para dewa. Aku mengetahui itu setelah aku menghafal segel di dadamu, dan mecoba untuk menterjemahkannya. Artinya adalah 'Wahai Kabbalah, pohon kehidupan yang memberikan jiwa. Dalam namamu, aku menukar energy rohku, menjadi sebuah kekuatan roh yang tersegel dalam sebuah artefak. Kami melantunkan nyayian, dihadapanmu'. Sihir kuno menggunakan aksara para dewa."

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut, dari dunia politik, perang yang selama ini sering terjadi, dan banyak hal yang mereka bahas.

* * *

.

.

Lucifer : Prince of Darkness

.

.

* * *

"Waah semuanya sudah berkumpul di rumahku ya."

Alucard tertawa canggung, dia mungkin adalah Alucard pertama. Seorang vampire yang dulunya adalah manusia yang mengikat kontrak dengan Vampire pertama, ada banyak manusia yang mengikat kontrak dengan vampire pertama dan terus memberikan keturunan dan terkadang berpasangan dengan ras lainnya, membentuk vampire-vampire baru.

Alucard sendiri memiliki istri seorang vampire murni yang berasal dari klan Dracul. Keturunan dari Vlad Dracul yang dimana anaknya juga mengikat kontrak denga vampire pertama dan dia masih hidup, Alucard dan Vlad Tepez sangat kompak hingga saat ini.

"Nyonya Chika yang terhormat. Aku meminta ijin untuk tuanku –Naruto-sama memberikan nama kepada putriku."

Semua kepala keluarga ada yang tidak senang dan ada yang senang. Mereka semuanya terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. 17 diantara mendukung Naruto dengan sepenuh hati, termasuk Alucard. Dan 9 diantaranya sangat membenci darah campuran Naruto, mereka bersama dengan klan vampire dari kerajaan suami putrid raja mereka sangat membenci darah campuran.

"Aku rasa, klan Alucard akan segera memiliki keberadaannya. Alucard aku memberikan namanya, Rachel Alucard, bagaimana apa kamu suka?"

Naruto walau sedikit berkekspresi. Dia tampak sangat malu sekarang, dia memang bicara dengan lancar, tetapi nada suaranya bergetar.

Alucard tersenyum sangat puas, dia menggendong anaknya dan mengatakan sebuah kata yang membuat semuanya terkaget-kaget sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang, apapun keinginan anda. Keturunanku akan selalu mengikuti anda, saya bersumpah atas darah saya sendiri. Saya telah meminum darah anda tuanku, dan keturunanku telah mewarisi darah anda. Tanpa sepengetahuan anda saya pernah mengambil darah anda."

Banyak yang tak suka dan banyak yang mengikuti Alucard. Naruto senang, dia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Dia mengangguk, yah terserah kakeknya tidak suka dengan keputusan Alucard. Banyak raja-raja vampire, dan para kepala keluarga berhak untuk memilih siapa tuan mereka.

Karena dirinya juga mewarisi darah kerajaan, dan adik tirinya adalah saudara jauhnya. Dirumah Alucard ada 16 keluarga yang mengikuti Naruto dan meminum darahnya, sedangkan Akashia Bloodriver masih ragu untuk melakukan itu, walau kenyataan dia sangat mempercayai Naruto.

"Alucard kami permisi dulu, ada beberapa hal yang harus kami lakukan untuk saat ini."

Lord Gladiel mungkin sangat pusing, dia tak menyangka ini. Terpaksa bisa saja Naruto menjadi calon kandidat pewaris tahtah kerajaannya, dengan sumpah darah. Sudah jelas mereka akan senantiasa mengikuti Naruto sampai Naruto mati dan perjanjian darah hilang atau Naruto telah memiliki keturunan.

Sama seperti dirinya yang diikuti oleh 26 vampire bangsawan yang merupakan keturunan dari manusia yang mengikat kontrak dengan vampire pertama.

"Oh iya Lord, terima kasih telah hadir dirumah saya untuk menyambut putri saya."

Alucard tersenyum sinis, semuanya tahu bahwa Alucard sangat membenci Lord nya. Lord Gladiel adalah keturunan ke-3 dari vampire pertama dan dia memberikan keputusan untuk mengikuti Lord Gladiel waktu muda. Tetapi dia salah besar karena saat tua Lord Gladiel sangat menjengkelkan dengan segala ideologinya.

Pernah dia meminta anaknya untuk dia ikuti, tetapi Chika tak ingin berurusan dengan dunia vampire sehingga terpaksa Alucard menanti anak Chika. Dia berharap keturunan Chika tidak mewarisi tabiat dari Lord Gladiel.

"Eleanor adalah terpintar diantara kalian. Aku ingin membentuk kerajaanku sendiri dan menyatukan semua vampire menjadi satu."

Yah keinginan Naruto sedari kecil adalah menginginkan semua bangsawan vampire terbebas dari semua predator-predator. Mereka vampire adalah salah satu ras lemah yang sering diburu, sehingga Naruto menginginkan rasnya terbebas dari itu semua.

Untuk itu, sedari kecil Naruto sudah mempelajari politik, peperangan dan strategi perang. Dia sangat bijaksana dan berwibawa, berpikiran luas dan cepat dalam menanggapi hal.

* * *

.

.

Lucifer : Prince of Darkness

.

.

* * *

"Lucifer."

Pria rupawan itu melirik istrinya malas, istrinya masih senantiasa masih melayaninya dibawah meja. Mereka sedang mengadakan rapat, dan istrinya ini dengan gilanya sedang bernafsu dan malah melayaninya dibawah meja.

"Maaf kelakukan pelacur ini. Jadi ada apa kalian bertiga kemari?"

Lucifer tak memperdulikan delikan tajam istrinya. Dia walau merasa kenikmatan tetap berusaha focus kepada para mentrinya itu. Mereka adalah 3 iblis kuat, Leviathan, Asmodeus, dan Beelzebub. Mereka memerintahkan 71 pillar, tetapi salah satu pillar naik pangkat menjadi mentri sehingga ada 70 iblis yang mereka perintahkan. Tetapi diantara itu Lucifer memerintahkan beberapa iblis yang tidak masuk dalam system 70 pillar iblis.

Semua iblis itu telah melahirkan banyak keturunan sehingga dibentuk klan-klan iblis, banyak sudah iblis ditanah neraka ini. Mereka tinggal didaerah yang dinamai Gehenna. Ada banyak daerah di neraka, seperti Shinigami yang tinggal di Yomi.

"Anakmu itu, kami selama ini memantaunya. Mungkin dia menyadarinya dan dia mempermainkan kami, dia malah menunjukan kekuatannya. Dia terkadang menyerang kami, kekuatannya sangat besar dan mungkin bisa menjatuhkan kekuasaanmu rajaku."

Leviathan berujar takut. Dia memiliki wujud monster ikan dengan mulut lebar, mulutnya saat berbicara mengeluarkan api. Berbeda dengan tubuhnya itu, dia memiliki kekuatan api dan bisa menggandakan bagian tubuh atau memanjangkannya.

Tetapi dalam wujud manusia dia adalah pria yang sangat tampan, banyak manusia yang jatuh hati kepadanya. Dia dikenal sebagai dewa penguasa air kematian, dengan sedikit kebohongan banyak mereka yang menyembahnya untuk melakukan balas dendam atau sekedar untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya yang mati sebelum benar-benar berpisah.

Padahal dirinya lah yang menyamar jadi keluarga mereka yang telah mati.

"Heh anakku yang mana? Lilith belum hamil tau, aku tidak ingin dia hamil dulu. Permainanku tidak akan ada. Terpaksa aku harus mencari mainan baru."

Lucifer tertawa keras, dia tampak seperti anak-anak. Tangannya menarik rambut Lilith dan mendorongnya keras. Dia tak suka cara Lilith melayaninya dengan lembut seperti tadi.

"Anakmu dengan putri dari raja vampire utara."

Lucifer terdiam. Dia seolah mengingat sesuatu, dia tersenyum dan tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Ah Chika ya, fufufu memangnya dia memiliki anak dariku ya? Sialan jalang itu tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku. Biarkan aja, aku ingin melihat perkembangannya. Jadi hanya itu yang kalian ingin bicarakan?."

Ketiga mentrinya mengangguk. Dia melakukan gerakan mengusir, ketiga mentrinya itu menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir. Lucifer menyeringai, dia menatap Lilith yang masih menatapnya nafsu.

"Hahaha Lilith aku rasa aku dapat permainan menyenangkan."

* * *

to be continued

* * *

Waaa maaf-maaf. Aku menelantarkan cerita ini, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini ^_^. Yah aku terlalu sering bermain sehingga jarang memiliki kesempatan membuat cerita lagi. Oh ya Maksud dari cerita ini adalah, aku ingin membuat cerita tentang masa lalu Naruto dulu baru sedikitnya melanjutkan cerita ini. Tidak banyak, Kira-kira 10 chapter karena aku mungkin berfikir bahwa kalian akan kebingungan tentang masa lalu Naruto. Bagaimana menurut kalian? jika kalian setuju cerita ini akan saya berhentikan sebentar dan membuat cerita masa lalu Naruto.

Oh ya ada yang menduga Vlad Tepez akan masuk sejarahnya di fic ini. selamat tebakanmu benar, ayah dan anak masuk kedalam cerita ini dengan cerita yang agak berbeda sih, mereka adalah leluhur klan Tepez sama Dracul. untuk Xenovia kayaknya nggak bisa, dia sudah menjadi harem Issei.

ok sekian, maaf jika mengecewakan kalian...


End file.
